Dog Tags: The Directors Responce
by cajunghost
Summary: The Director takes action after the events of Dog Tags.


The Directors Response

Director Jennifer Sheppard put down the last of the after action reports, and picked up the report she'd requested from the EMTs. She placed it on her desk, placed her elbows alongside it, and rubbed her temples. She reached into her desk, took out a bottle, took a pill out of it and washed it down with some water. She picked up Doctor Millard's report, closed her eyes and sat back in her chair, letting the report drop on top of the other ones.

The Director couldn't believe what she was reading. When she was contacted by A.I. and SecNav about the incident that took place a few days ago and asked what she was going to do about it, she decided to look into it. She knew that Agent McGee was hurt but she didn't know how. After reading these reports she couldn't believe what she read.

She reached over and pressed the button on the phone, "Cynthia, tell Agent Gibbs and Agent DiNozzo, that I want to speak with them."

"Yes, Director."

Several minutes later both agents walk into the Directors office. The Director motioned for them to take seats, picked the papers back up and went through them one last time before speaking.

Agent Gibbs was getting impatient and asked, "What's going on, Jen?"

The Director took two pictures out of a folder, looked at them then placed them on her desk in front of both Agents. Both Agents picked the pictures up and looked at them. They were pictures of McGee's injuries from the dog attack. She stood up and looked down on the two agents.

Agent Gibbs looked up. "What is this, Jen, we were there."

The director shook her head, "Yes, you were there after the fact." She walked around her desk so that she was behind them. "Agent Gibbs you are a team leader, you have three agents below you." She placed her right hand on his shoulder. "But for some reason you kept two agents with you and sent Agent McGee to the back of the house by himself." She squeezed his shoulder then let go. "You could have and should have sent Agent DiNozzo with him, but you didn't."

She then placed her left hand on Agent DiNozzo's shoulder. "You are second in command and you are also responsible for your agent's safety." The Director released his shoulder then walked back around her desk and looked at DiNozzo again, "Why didn't you take the initiative and say that you were going to go with McGee?" She saw DiNozzo open and close his mouth several times and quickly glance to his boss. She held up her hand, pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "Please, please tell me you didn't actually do that and Agent Gibbs countermanded you!"

Tony shook his head, "No, Director that didn't happen." He slumped down in his chair and lowered his head. "I wish I had said that though. At least then McGee wouldn't have gotten hurt." She sat down and picked up two folders and handed one each to the two Agents. As they read them she could see Agent Gibbs start to get agitated, so before he could say anything she held up her hand to forestall him, but it didn't work.

Agent Gibbs stood up and slammed the folder down on the desk. "I won't do it, we are needed here, Jen. Both of us are the best you have."

The Director gave him her own glare and pointed to him to sit down. Gibbs sighed and sat. "First of all I am the Director, I am in charge. When I say jump you jump, you go where I say and do what I say, am I clear?"

Gibbs was about to do another rant but saw her glare at him so he just kept his mouth shut. Tony just kept staring at the contents of his folder. "Now, instead of coming here for work on Monday, you both will present yourselves at Quantico to conduct classes." She pointed to Gibbs, "you will teach procedure and interview techniques as well as firearms training." She pointed at Tony, "You will teach evidence collection and chain of custody, also you will also give several lectures on undercover work." She leaned forward, clasped her hands and grinned at them. "Yes, this is a punishment, but you should also consider this a learning opportunity." She sat back and looked at Gibbs, "I also heard what happened with Abby and McGee; I hope you took care of that."

Gibbs nodded, "Yes, I had a talk with her earlier." Gibbs wanted to rail against what was going on, but he also knew there really wasn't anything he could do to stop it. He could feel his blood pressure rising at this whole thing.

Gathering up the reports and photos, placing them back in their folders and putting them back in the center drawer, she looked back at the two agents. "McGee and David will be temporarily assigned to different teams while you two are at Quantico. Hopefully they will also take something from their time with them, God knows they need to learn to respect the chain of command." Before Gibbs could speak she waved her hand and told them to leave.


End file.
